The 1997 Annual Fall Meeting of the Biomedical Engineering Society (BMES) will be held in San Diego, CA, on October 2-5, 1997. With a theme on New Horizons and Innovations in Biomedical Engineering, this meeting will bring together scientists, engineers and clinicians from the academia, industry and government, and also students for interactions in this interdisciplinary field. The participants will present and discuss research results and future directions at the forefront of biomedical engineering and biotechnology. The meeting will emphasize the development of new areas such as molecular bioengineering and innovative advances in existing areas. It will serve as a forum for the creation of strategies for the further improvement of existing technologies and for the development of new areas such as molecular bioengineering and innovative advances in existing areas. It will serve as a forum for the creation of strategies for the further improvement of existing technologies and for the development of new technologies. The purposes of this meeting are (1) to create an opportunity for scientists from different disciplines relevant to biomedical engineering to exchange new ideas and information (including those who can contribute to the creation of new horizons in biomedical engineering, but have not yet participated in such endeavors), and (2) to foster and encourage student participation and interactions with the leading biomedical engineers. The program of this Meeting will consist of plenary lectures, symposia, oral presentations and poster sessions. The Meeting is expected to attract about 700 abstracts. The program will be structured such that the frontiers in biomedical engineering, e.g., molecular and cellular bioengineering, transgene technology, tissue engineering, electrical bioengineering, technology an devices, technology transfer, etc., will be interwoven with the traditional organ-systems approach. The Meeting will be hosted by the University of California, San Diego, with Drs. Shu Chien and Richard Skalak as Co-Chairmen. They and their colleagues have had considerable experience in organizing national and international meetings on biomedical engineering and related fields. Funds are requested to provide travel support for young investigators who can contribute to the development of new frontiers of biomedical engineering and to defray partially the printing of the abstract proceedings in a supplement issue of the Annals of Biomedical Engineering.